


puppy love

by droogsandultraviolence



Series: Romancek Fics [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Borderline Car Sex, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Landon Liboiron - Freeform, Love Drunk, M/M, Peter Rumancek - Freeform, Roman Godfrey - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Use of the nicknames puppy and pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droogsandultraviolence/pseuds/droogsandultraviolence
Summary: i hope you guys enjoyed this. i enjoyed writing it, it took a while but yeah.
Relationships: Peter Rumancek/Roman Godfrey, Romancek - Relationship
Series: Romancek Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_outta_here_bye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_outta_here_bye/gifts).



it’s late. and roman is in a club, grinding up against some twink with long hair, lips brushing against the shorter males neck. unaware of who he was daring to desire him. the stranger has an oddly familiar scent. and the leather of the jacket is worn and old. nonetheless roman persists pressing rough kisses on his throat. the other hums, biting his lip, bending his arm to tangle his hand in the taller’s hair. a familiar softness graces his fingers. he stretches his neck to allow more access. the feeling of lips against his neck is drowning out the sound of the music. roman is loving this. he’s hot, sweating, and he’s not sure if it’s from all the bodies lumped together in the club, the grinding and kissing, or his growing arousal. he doesn’t care either way. all he wanted right now was to take this guy into the alley or the back of the maserati and fuck his brains out and get his number so he could  _ maybe  _ call him again. the rainbow lights are blinding him. he still can’t place why the scent is familiar. 

“wanna get out of here?” he asks his lover for the night.

“please.” the other basically begs. peter can’t place the voice, he knows it. the two stumble out to roman’s black maserati and the back door is opened and peter is shoved inside. a spacious back seat commonly stocked with sexual items, such as lube or condoms. roman pulls peter onto his lap and kisses him softly and slowly. roman places his hand under the others chin and softly deepens the kiss. peter can feel the fear in the kiss, he can feel the way that he is afraid to be rough, afraid he’ll break him. 

roman moves one of his hands blindly to the top of the car and feels around for the light switch. with one click, he pulls away, gasping, the two open their eyes and look at each other. finally seeing one another in light. 

recognizing. 

“peter fucking rumancek.” roman says, completely thunderstruck. even in his wildest dreams would he be almost fucking his best fucking friend.

“roman, i-i didn’t know you were-“ he cuts himself off, nervous for what would happen if he had said that three letter word. 

“shee-it, you have no fuckin idea.” roman smirks and rubs his thumbs in circles against peters sides. skin against skin contact, it has peter shivering. he goes weak, falling against his best friend, face buried in his neck. gasping as roman squeezes his hips.

“christ rumancek, didn’t expect you to be such a fucking slut.” roman growls, a primal instinct taking over. the pussy parade was getting tiring. this time it’s different, this isn’t just a one night stand. as much as he thinks he’s dreaming. he isn’t.

peter submits to him, hips grinding slowly against romans. the two aren’t sure who’s moaning louder. the car just fills with hot lust. anyone who would have walked by would have a sinful view. roman pulls at peters long locks, soft. exposing the neck he’s always dreamed of biting and sucking and leaving love bites on. the position is switched and it’s uncomfortable to be fucking someone in the back seat of a god damn maserati, especially fucking your best friend. however many times roman has dreamt and woken up to a gruff and slightly angry (but really horny) phone call from peter. 

“roman, please. can we go home?” peter whines, his neck aching. roman smiles a bit at the word  _ home _ . hopelessly devoted to him.

“anything for you puppy.” roman kisses him softly. peter blushes at the nickname,  _ puppy.  _

climbing into the driver's seat and starting his car. peter climbs to the passenger side. both of them impossibly hard. harder than they’ve ever thought they could be. and peter is trying not to touch himself so he can spare all the spunk he has for roman. 

the car speeds down the streets, and roman almost looks high, pupils blown. he is, but it’s a different kind of high. he was high off of lust. perhaps even love. 

eventually, even with speeding, what seemed like the longest drive ever, ends and roman pulls into the driveway. quickly exiting the vehicle, peter following. 

they enter the house, miraculous as always, beautiful. roman doesn’t want to waste anymore time, he picks peter up, wrapping his legs around his torso. the kiss that’s shared between the two is hot, romans hard cock pressed against his dress pants as well as peters ass. peter is grinding gently, trying for some relief. roman fumbles with the door handle and peter is whispering pleas against the skin of his neck. 

roman growls and kisses his way down to peters neck, sloppily kissing and biting, marking him all over.  _ pretty pup. _

roman tosses peter onto the bed, leaning over him. their lips locking in a sloppy kiss, all tongues and teeth, roman licking over peters slightly sharp canines. hands are tugging at shirts and all roman can muster to say is,

“so many  _ fucking _ layers.” 

peter sits up and helps remove all the layers, leaving him naked and bare. roman stripping himself, admiring his pup.

“puppy, you sure you want this.” roman runs his hand down peters torso, touching his thighs. peter bucks his hips, he wants him, so bad, so bad that it  _ hurts _ . he nods, crawling over to roman, licking up his aching cock, sucking on the tip. and roman growls. a feral sound, he threads his fingers in peters hair, tugging roughly.  _ fucking slut. _ roman thinks, seeing the sinful lips of his best friend wrapped around his length. sucking like candy. 

“fuck that’s it pup. suck my cock.” roman almost purrs. his knees shaking. peter looks up, locking eyes with the other, he takes as much as he can into his mouth and licks around the head. roman moans and thrusts his hips lightly. peter chokes. tugging at the brown locks, he signals for peter to stop. he pulls off, a string of saliva connecting his lips to romans dick. 

“i love you, roman” peter smiles, kissing him softly, roman hums into the kiss and smiles.

“i love you, too. always have.” and they kiss, it’s soft and sweet and there’s only love in this. nothing could tear them apart. roman grips peters hips and flips him over onto all fours, running his hand along his spine, peter whines. face down ass up. 

roman wastes no time pushing his throbbing cock into peters tight ass. the two of them moan, romans hand is dusted into peter hair and he’s fucking into him without mercy.

“fuck roman!” peter yells, he tries to reach down to stroke his own cock, roman grabs his wrists and ties them behind his back with a tie from his bed, the plethora of items on his bed and a tie is one. roman leans down and strokes peters cock and he winces. the pleasure is so much to handle. roman rubs his thumb over the leaking tip of peters cock.

“let me know when you’re gonna cum okay pup?” 

“okay.”

he thrusts, hitting the other males prostrate and peter could cry from pleasure, he’s sure he is.

“roman.” he whispers.

“puppy, if you’re gonna call out my name, you better be fucking screaming it.” roman growls, tugging peter up to lean against his chest by the hair, and he kisses his neck. peter rides his cock sinfully, and his cock twitches in romans hand.

“c-close!” he moans. roman quickens the pace of his hand and peter rides faster. 

“that’s it pup.” roman purrs, moaning after, cumming deep inside of peter. peter releases soon after, coating romans hand in his cum. they stay in the same position for a bit, regaining composure. roman grabs a towel from the floor and cleans them both up. untying peters hands, they lay in the bed together, close. small and soft kisses being shared. 

“i really do love you though. one of these days you’re gonna be mine. my husband.” roman smiles, whispering to peter.

“i would want nothing more.” peter smiles, kissing him softly. roman gently pulls away and runs his fingers over the dark marks he made earlier. 

“such pretty marks and a pretty neck.” he smiles.

“wish you had some, to even it out.” peter blushes at his own words.

“yeah? then make my neck as pretty as yours puppy.” roman laughs, and peters blush deepens. peters kisses are more gentle and softer than romans. he makes his way down to his neck and finds the spots that are most sensitive, by nuzzling them with his nose. roman swallows thickly. these actions being more intimate than sexual, hes drunk on love. peter sucks and nibbles, taking his time to make his marks. when he’s done, roman pulls him close and kisses him slowly, whispering sweet nothings between kisses. he plays with peters hair until they fall asleep. in each other’s arms. 

as lovers should be.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this. i enjoyed writing it, it took a while but yeah.


End file.
